Sacrificando un corazon
by diana patricia de Kou
Summary: Apolo y Serenity dos chicos que se entregaron en un verdadero y unico amor pero... ¿que pasa cuando la maldad quiere separarlos?...
1. Chapter 1

_**Sacrificando un corazón**_

_**Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou. **_

Hay veces en las que pienso que la vida es un mal chiste, al cual le gusta jugar conmigo. Como el día en el que conocí a Apolo Tsukino el ser más tierno y amoroso del cual me enamoré perdidamente. Por desgracia tenía un gran defecto su madre, Metalia Corel viuda de Kanji Tsukino.

Apolo era una exquisita combinación de un japonés y una italiana, tiene el cabello rojizo y ojos azules iguales a los de su madre y el cuerpo atlético y alto de su padre. Apuesto, amigable e inteligente, tenía una apariencia de todo un Dios griego.

Pertenecía a una familia adinerada y muy respetable en Roma.

Teníamos tan sólo 16 años cuando nos conocimos y desde ese momento mi vida cambio para siempre, trayendo momentos de felicidad pero también muchas lágrimas y sufrimientos.

Para tan sólo aprender que sí quieres salir adelante en esta vida a veces debes ir sacrificando tú corazón.

Mi nombre es Serenity Moon y está tan sólo es la historia de mi vida...

_**Hola niñas!**_

_**Aqui ando con una nueva historia jejeje la verdad inspirada en una novela qué lei, aclaró no es una adaptación, quiza tenga cierto parecido con la novela pero nada que ver sólo el personaje de Apolo es mio y la verdad me encanta! Espero les guste está nueva historia y comenten con un Review las quiero!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sacrificando un corazón**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Declaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi de lo contrario nunca de los nunca Serena se hubiera quedado con Darién si no con el increíble, guapo, sexy, detallista, arrogante y tierno Seiya Kou.**_

-Serenity, hija despierta- oí que me llamaba mi madre-pronto aterrizaremos-me informó.

Por primera vez en mi vida visitaba Italia, y desde hace mucho tiempo vería a mi padre Dave Franco, un estadounidense nacido en Massachusetts. Que conoció a mi madre Selene en uno de sus viajes de negocios a Japón. Se caso con mi madre poco después que ella esperaba mi concepción pero por su mismo empleo era casi imposible verlo pasaba mucho tiempo en el extranjero y era casi nulo el contacto con él.

Pero este mes se dio a la tarea de olvidarse de sus negocios para traernos a Italia como regalo de cumpleaños, pues dentro de dos semanas cumpliría dieciséis años.

-madre ¿Dónde veremos a papá?-pregunte

-espera nuestra llegada en el aeropuerto, hija-respondió sonriendo tiernamente-¿estás contenta?

-¿contenta?...madre ¿bromeas? ¡Estoy feliz!-exclame mi madre solo se limito a sonreír, voltee para mirar atreves de la ventanilla, el día parecía perfecto y por tan solo unos segundos mi corazón se estrujo haciéndome sentir ansiosa…

Después de unos minutos por fin salíamos al aeropuerto y entre la multitud pude divisar a mi padre, se veía tan guapo y elegante. Llevaba puesto un traje azul marino, con una camisa blanca, sin corbata, unos cuantos mechones rubios rebeldes y esa maravillosa sonrisa la cual mi madre no se cansaba de repetir que había heredado.

-¡Papá!- exclame feliz al llegar a su lado

-mi hermosa hija, que bella estas-dijo envolviéndome en sus brazos y bañándome con la fragancia de su cuerpo-oh mira qué hermoso esta tu cabello, te lo dejaste crecer-

-Dave-susurro mi madre

-oh mi adorada Selene, te extrañaba tanto-dijo mi padre llegando a ella para tomar con delicadeza su mentón y acercarse lentamente y depositar un dulce beso en los labios de mi madre.

Fue adorable ver el sonrojo en las mejillas mi madre, ella casi nunca ve a mi padre pero…se puede ver en los ojos de ambos cuanto se aman.

-amm no quisiera interrumpir pero…-dije apenada-realmente necesito ducharme-finalice, observe a mis padres sonrojados y solo atine en sonreír.

-bien, yo hice las reservaciones en el hotel, vamos- dijo mi padre extendiendo su brazo hacia mí.

-oh papá… no sabes lo feliz que estoy-

-yo también hija, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ustedes pero mi trabajo no me lo permite- se excuso

-no te preocupes amor, nosotras entendemos-comento mi madre, mi padre tan solo sonrió y justo en ese momento esa sensación de nerviosismo asalto mi corazón acompañado de ansiedad.

¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Una y otra vez me preguntaba internamente y entonces lo vi, solo fueron unos segundos, tan solo unos segundos en los que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, vi a un joven pelirrojo, de ojos color azul y sorprendentes rasgos. Mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápidamente que pensé que se saldría de mi pecho.

-hija ¿estás bien?- oí la voz de mi padre- hija- me volvió a llamar

-lo siento… me llamaste-respondí una vez volviendo a mi

-Serenity, hija ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto mi madre preocupada

-no es nada mamá-conteste pero no pude evitar volver a mirar atrás pero…ya no encontré a ese joven, aun podía sentir el latido acelerado de mi corazón y sin saber el porqué me sonroje, mis manos me temblaban y una sensación de ansiedad se apodero de mi junto con ¿felicidad?

Eran tantas emociones juntas que no sabría decir cuál de todas ellas es la más fuertes en estos momentos. Estaba tan confundida que no supe en qué momento salimos del aeropuerto y llegamos al hotel en el cual nos hospedaríamos.

-hija ¿te gusta la habitación?- la voz de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos

-sí, es muy linda-respondí

-corazón, nosotros nos quedaremos en el siguiente piso, habitación 635… ¿Qué te parece si te duchas y te vemos en el lobby en quince minutos?-

-de acuerdo padre en un momento estoy con ustedes-

Segundos después salieron de mi habitación y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha rápida, podría decir que me sento muy bien sentir el agua tibia recorrer mi cuerpo, me ayudo lo suficiente para apagar esa ansiedad pero la imagen de ese joven aun estaba muy presente en mi memoria. Decidí dejar de pensar en él y concentrarme en disfrutar de este viaje con mi familia así que seque mi cuerpo y empecé a cepillar mi larga cabellera platinada. Regrese a mi habitación a sacar la ropa que me pondría, apenas iba hacer mediodía así que opte por un vestido fresco de tirantes color blanco con un bonito bordado en la cintura de color azul cielo, que me llegaba a medio muslo, junto con unas bonitas sandalias de piso blancas con pequeños destellos azules. Decidí maquillarme ligeramente sólo un poco de rubor en las mejillas, máscara de pestallas para acentuar el azul de mis ojos y brillo labial.

Bajé al lobby donde me encontré con mis padres

-estoy lista papá- dije llegando a él

-¿sabes? me siento celoso al verte tan bella, no quiero tener que estar espantado jovencitos europeos con hormonas alterada- mi mamá estaba tan roja de su cara por aguantarse las ganas de reír que no sabía sí reír o molestarme por el comentario de mi papá.

-mi vida, sabes que es parte de la vida- salió al rescate mi mamá-tarde o temprano nuestra niña conocerá a un guapo jovencito y...-

-¡No! al menos aún no...-chillo el- aún quiero disfrutar a mi niña-

Tanto mi madre como yo suspiramos resignadas pues aunque en unas semanas cumpliria dieciséis, yo aún no tenia novio. A mi me encantaría que ese primer novio fuera el verdadero amor de mi vida, justo como sucedió con mi mamá.

Salimos del hotel y nos dirigimos al primer restaurant que vimos, donde almorzamos y nos pusimos al dia con papá pues ya era mucho tiempo que no lo veíamos.

-y bien, ¿que desean hacer?-pregunto calmado mi padre

-a mi me gustaria conocer la cuidad- sugerí- podemos empezar por los museos cercanos-

-me parece bien-me secuando mi mamá.

Despues de visitar varios lugares de la cuidad decidimos descansar un poco pero en ese momento choque mi espalda con una persona, mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, me lleve mis manos hasta mi corazón y lentamente gire ciento ochenta grados y ahi estaba él.

Él mismo chico del aeropuerto, ese chico pelirrojo por el cual mi corazón late tan rápidamente. Nuestras miradas celestes se cruzaron una vez más, era gracioso ver el sonrojo en el rostro de los dos pero...

¿Quién es él ? y ¿Por que me siento asi?

Comentarios de la Autora:

hola niñas aqui un nuevo chappie y tan vez no me expliqué pero Apolo no es Seiya jejeje, el saldrá más adelante espero lea gusten la historia y gracias por sus Review!


End file.
